A wide variety of fishing rods have been provided, most of which have an elongated cylindrical handle made of metal, plastic or cork. Some of these handles have in the past been at least partially contoured to fit the hand. Handles of this kind that are commercially available are generally somewhat uncomfortable to hold after a long period of time and do not provide a secure grip for the user or are difficult to manufacture. In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved fishing having a more secure handle that is easy for the user to hold, provides a secure grip and is well suited for low cost mass production.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the invention will be apparent in view of the following specifications and drawings which illustrate the invention by way of example and not by way of limitation.